Unexamined Published Japanese Utility Model Application (Kokai) No.62(1987)-144380 discloses a window regulator device which includes a lift arm being pivotally connected with a door panel at its one end and engages with a drive mechanism at its another end, a first and second equalizer arms pivotally arranged on the lift arm. The lift arm has a through opening, and the first and second equalizer arms have axle portions respectively. The first equalizer arm is located on the one side of the life arm and its axle portion is inserted to the lift arm's through opening. The second arm is located on the other side of the lift arm and also its axle portion is inserted to the lift arm's through opening. The two axle portion of the both equalizer arms are welded in the lift arm's through opening. The lift arm's through opening pivotally supports the welded axle portion.
However, the window regulator device having foregoing configuration, especially in a case the lift arm's plate thickness is thin, and enough bearing support area for the axle portion is not obtained, tends to increase its operation friction force and suffer luck of durability.